Bardock the Hero of Earth
by Vegitossjb
Summary: In alternative timeline when Bardock was send to Earth when he was only four years old. Gine and the other saiyans survivors decided to pick him up from Earth. Would Bardock and Gine be able to defeat Frieza and his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Bardock the hero of Earth **

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Planet Vegeta (year 717)**

**Bardock III – 28 (Bardock father)**

**Salsifie- 26 (Bardock mother)**

**Burdock- 06 (Bardock older brother)**

**Bardock IV- 04**

**Gine – 06**

**Fasha - 06**

**Unknown location**

Salsifie looked at him. "son…I'm promised the we're going to meet again so do you best to survive" Salsifie says when she removed her ring and give it to him.

"I want you to used this ring to marry with Gine" Salsifie says.

Bardock III looked at him. "son I know you're going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan and defeat Frieza so do you best to survive and continued you training" Bardock III says.

"I'm promised the I'm going to defeat him" Bardock IV says when they're nodded at him.

"goodbye" Salsifie and Bardock III says when he pushed the button.

"goodbye" Bardock IV replied when the space pod quickly travel to planet Earth.

He looked at him. "let's leave right now" Bardock III says.

"what about our parents" Salsifie ask him.

He looked at her. "they're told me the their going to distract him so we can run away…so let's go" Bardock III says when they're quickly flew into the Headquarters.

**Planet Earth**

Bardock opened his door and saw a old man when he quickly ran at him. "are you okay" the old man says.

"no…my home planet was destroy" Bardock IV says.

He looks at him. "if you want you can stay in my house" the old man says.

"are you sure" Bardock IV ask him when he nodded at him.

"my name is Bardock and is nice to meet you" Bardock IV says.

"my name is Gohan" Grandpa Gohan says when they're shake hands and walked back home.

**Twelve years later **

**Planet Zothao (year 729)**

In the morning when Gine woke up when she saw it was early. **"we need to pick up Bardock from Earth" **Gine thought when she put her saiyan armor and grabbed the scouter.

She walked outside and saw the other saiyans training when she walked beside her. "Fasha did you group was able to steal some technology from Frieza" Gine says.

"yes those idiots wasn't able to defeat me" Fasha says.

"good I'm planning to pick up Bardock but I'm going to test his power" Gine says.

"so you're going to act like a bad person" Fasha says.

"yes I want him to fight me with his full power and we need a lot of power to fight against Frieza and his family" Gine says.

"is a good thing the a lot of the saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta" Gine says.

"the only reason we're still alive because the father was responsible of getting the information the Frieza was planning to wipe us out" Fasha says.

"you know where is Burdock" Gine ask her.

"he and his team are going to steal some spaceships from Frieza" Fasha says.

"tell Burdock the he need to remove the tracker from the spaceship we don't want for Frieza to find this planet" Gine says.

"is a good thing the natives let us stay here" Fasha says.

"yes that why is important to have allies" Gine says.

"we don't have to fight everyone" Gine says.

"that why we have this small and safe town" Gine says.

"it was funny the you defeat Nappa and you become the new General of the saiyans army" Fasha says.

"he still angry the I took his title" Gine says.

"I need to prepare myself so I would be ready to go on Earth" Gine says.

"Gine do we have another mission" Fasha says.

She was walking around. "no right now we have enough technology, spaceship and food" Gine says.

"but if you want send the younger saiyans to check the crop we need to make sure we have enough food" Gine says.

Saiyan quickly ran to Fasha and Gine. "General it looks the King of this planet want to talk with you and King Vegeta" Maiz says.

"fine I'm going to come" Gine says when he walked away.

"Gine remember you're the general of the saiyan army so you need to go too" Fasha says.

"yes I always think the is better for the Queen to go with his husband but she is training her two saiyans boys" Gine says.

"Goodbye I'm going to see what the King of this planet want" Gine says when she flew in another direction.

**Thirty minutes later **

**The royal Palace **

King Vegeta and Gine was walking when he saw the King when he walked at them. "welcome into my house" the King says.

"thank you for inviting us" King Vegeta and Gine says at the same time.

"let's go somewhere so we can talk in private" The King says when they're walked into his office when they're sat down as they're was staring at each other.

The King looked at them. "I remember how you and the other saiyans survivors arrived to my planet I thought you race was trying to invade us" The King says.

"is a good thing the Gine was able to convince me the you race wasn't planning to invade us" the King says.

"I allow you all to stay in my planet" the King says.

"thirteenth years you protect my planet from Frieza army I was thinking of making a new deal" The King says.

"I was thinking of building hospital, school and other important stuff in you town" The King says.

"yes is a good idea it would be more easy for us to go to a hospital near us" Gine says.

"I'm going to tell them to build it" The King says.

King Vegeta looked at him. "you already know the we're planning to fight against Frieza and his family" King Vegeta says.

"yes and I hear a lot of things of the saiyans the why I send you technology in you town so the saiyans increase they're power" the King says.

"yes if you need some of my soldiers just ask me" the King says.

"we have the same goal" The King says.

"to destroy the Empire of the Cold Family" The King says.

King Vegeta looked at him. "yes we're not going to be slaves anymore" King Vegeta says.

"Gine I need you to talk with my general about making strategies to fight against Frieza and his army" the King says.

"sure when he is coming back I hear he was in a mission" Gine says.

"he is coming back in two weeks" The King says.

"okay just tell him to meet in the saiyan Headquarters so I can talk with him" Gine says when he nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

**Two hours later **

"that it and thanks for coming" The King says.

"you're welcome" Gine says when they're walked away and travel back to the saiyan town.

**Thirty minutes later **

**Saiyan town**

**Headquarters **

She walked into the Headquarters and saw Turtles when she walked beside him. "I have a mission for you" Gine says.

"I want you to go to Earth and fight Bardock" Gine says.

"so you want me to kill him" Turtle says.

"no I want you to test his power if he defeat you then call me so I would be able to test his power too" Gine says.

"but make sure the you make up lies about me" Gine says.

"make me sounds like a horrible saiyan" Gine says.

He looked at her. "fine I'm going to tried my best" Turtle says.

"one thing I want you to make a evil face" Turtle says when she make a evil smile on her face.

He started to laugh. "you suck at trying to be evil…for me you saying this" Turtle says.

"I'm going to hug you to death" Turtle say trying to sound like Gine.

"asshole just go to planet Earth" Gine says.

"fine I'm going to go to Earth tomorrow" Turtle says when Gine walked into her house.

**Gine house **

She walked into her house as she walked into her bathroom and removed all her clothes as she sat down on the bathtub and started to take a bath. "it was thirteenth years the my parents died in planet Vegeta" Gine says.

**Flashback **

She looked at her. "daughter this is the last time we're going to see so I want you to survive" Aurbegine says.

"I want you to surpass us" Enig says when they're hug her.

"you two can come with us" Gine says.

"no we need to help the grandparents of Bardock to fight against the soldiers" Aurbegine says.

She looks down. "okay I'm promise the I'm going to survive and surpass you two" Gine says

"goodbye" Gine says when she quickly flew into the spaceship when she saw her parents flying away.

**Flashback end**

She looked at herself. "I wonder what Bardock was doing all this time" Gine says when she started to relax in her hot bath when she remember her memories with Bardock.

**Next day**

**Earth **

**Bardock residence**

In the morning when he woke up and saw it was early in the morning when he put his saiyan armor. "good thing the Tights was able to make a new saiyan armor" Bardock says.

He walked outside from his house when suddenly his cellphone started to ring when he answer the call. "hi Tights" Bardock says.

"you want me to go in you house" Bardock says.

"ok I'm going to go over there" Bardock says when he flew to West City.

**Thirty minutes later **

**West City **

**Capsule Corporation **

He walked inside the house and saw the small girl. "hi Bardock" Bulma says.

"hi Bulma" Bardock says while patting her head when Tights walked at him.

"Hi Bardock" Tights says.

"hi I thought you was traveling around the world" Bardock says.

"no my parents have a important business so I'm taking care of my little sister" Tights says.

"I have a favor you still have the space pod" Tights ask him.

"yes I still have it if you want I can bring it or even better ask my parents to come here and show you the spaceship" Bardock says.

"yes is better if you parents come with their spaceship" Tights says.

"I'm going to call them" Bardock says.

**Thirty minutes later **

Tight and Bardock walked outside and saw his parents. "hi son" Salsifie and Bardock senior says at the same time.

"hi dad and mom" Bardock says

"you don't have any problem if I look in the spaceship I want to check the technology so I would be able to make it too and have my spaceship travel the same speed as this one" Tights says

"yes is fine" Bardock senior says.

"Bardock can you tell me how you two survived" Tights ask him.

"at the last minute we was able to escape from Planet Vegeta and went to planet Yardrat" Bardock senior says.

"then we decided to go to Earth" Bardock sent says.

"you think the other saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta" Tights ask him.

"I don't know but I hope some of the saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta" Bardock senior says.

Bulma walked at her. "sis! I want ice cream!" Bulma screamed.

"okay I'm going to get some ice cream" Tights says.

She walked at her. "how old is you little sister" Salsifie ask her.

"she only seven years old" Tights says.

"I'm going to give her some ice cream" Tights says when they walked into the kitchen when suddenly the younger sister of Bardock ran at him.

She quickly jumped at him. "hi big brother" Shaya jr says while waving her hand.

"hi" Bardock says.

"she looks a little bit short for a three years old saiyan girl" Bardock says.

"maybe she is going to have the same height as you grandma" Bardock senior says.

"yes and she looks a little bit as her" Bardock says.

"yes..she looks almost like my mother" Bardock senior says when suddenly he remembers about something.

"I need to go right now and see my best friends it looks they're already have a daughter" Bardock says when they're nodded at him as he travel into the house of his best friend.

**Rodney and Virginia residence**

He walked inside the house and saw the Rodney was taking care of them. "hi" Bardock says.

"hi" Rodney replied.

He walked beside him and saw the Virginia was taking care of her daughter. "you two have a beautiful daughter" Bardock says.

"yes my cute angel" Virginia says.

"she was born last week" Virginia says.

"so what's her name" Bardock ask her.

"her name is Samus" Virginia says.

"yes is a cute name" Bardock says.

She looked at him. "Bardock you need to get a wife so you can give my daughter a boyfriend" Virginia says.

"right now I don't have any interest in other woman" Bardock says.

"you told me when you was a small boy you have a crush on a saiyan girl" Virginia says.

"yes her name it was Gine and I don't know if she still alive or death" Bardock says.

"maybe she still alive" Virginia says.

"I don't know but it was long ago" Bardock says.

"the last time I saw her it was when she give me a kiss" Bardock says.

"oh I didn't know when you was a little boy you was able to get a girl to kiss you" Virginia says.

"yes is strange you always spend most of you time training or working" Rodney says.

"yes buy you already know the saiyans like to push our limits" Bardock says when he grabbed a small box when he opened and give her a small space gun toy.

She was playing with her new toy. "don't worry is only a toy" Bardock says.

"yes is fine and I know you're not going to give her something dangerous" Virginia says.

She looked at him. "Bardock would you want to see her again" Virginia says.

"yes I miss her a lot" Bardock says.

"I remember the she was really cheerful and kind" Bardock says.

"if she still alive I wonder what she is doing right now" Bardock says.

"don't worry I know you're going to meet her again" Virginia says when they're continued to talk with each other.

**Planet Zothao**

Turtles walked into the spaceship when he turned around and looked at her. "I'm going to leave right now and I'm going to tell you when I meet Bardock" Turtle says.

"remember you mission is to test his power not kill him if he show the he is stronger than you just give up" Gine says when he nodded at her.

"goodbye" Turtle says when he travel to Earth when Gine saw he was already gone.

"I wonder how strong is Bardock right now" Gine says when she walked back and started to train with Fasha.

**Three months later **

**Earth **

Turtle arrived to the planet. "so this is Earth…now I need to find him" Turtle says when he started to look for Bardock.

**Author's Note **

**Chapter 2 – Bardock vs Turtle**

**(M) = Male**

**(F) = Female**

**Saiyans Survivors (Planet Zothao)**

**(M)King Vegeta age - 28**

**(F)Queen Kariac age -27**

**(M)Vegeta age- 8**

**(M)Tarble. Age- 4**

**(M) Burdock (Bardock older brother) Age - 20**

**(F)Gine Age - 17**

**(F)Tasha age-35**

**(M)Fasha father 37**

**(F)Fasha. Age 17**

**(M)Turtle age – 18**

**(F) Jinjer. Age -17**

**(M)Maiz. Age. 18**

**(F)Aiko Age - 16**

**(F)May age- 16**

**(M)Erkin. Age - 17**

**(F)Carole. Age – 15**

**(M)Endife. Age – 18**

**(M)Calaba. Age 19**

**(F)Cauri. Age – 15**

**(F) Cress. Age – 16**

**(M) Lettus. Age – 18**

**(F) Avoca. Age – 15**

**(M) Beath. Age -17**

**(M) Ruco. Age. – 17**

**(F) Okora. Age – 14**

**(M) Vocado age – 20**

**(F) Jinjer. Age 15**

**(F) Argula. Age 12**

**(M) Rugool. Age 13**

**(M) Courge. Age 17**

**(F) Arlic Age - 14**

**(M) Nappa Age - 28**

**Planet Earth**

**Bardock senior ( Bardock father) age – 39**

**Salsifie (Bardock mother) age – 36**

**Bardock Age - 16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Bardock vs Turtle**

**Bardock the hero of Earth**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Earth**

**Bardock IV residence (year 729)**

In the morning when he was training by himself when suddenly he sense the energy of a unknown person. **"that was strange" **Bardock IV thought.

"**his energy felt the same way as another saiyan" **Bardock IV thought when he quickly flew at him.

**Twenty minutes later **

**Mountain Range **

He saw another saiyan flying when he quickly flew at him. "who are you" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. **"so he is the younger brother of Burdock" **Turtle thought.

He looked at him. "you must be Bardock" Turtle says.

"yes my name is Bardock so what do you want" Bardock IV says.

"my name is Turtle and I'm one of the survivors of the saiyans" Turtle says.

"wait…other saiyans survived the destruction" Bardock IV says surprised.

"so my parents wasn't the only one the survived from the destruction of our home planet" Bardock IV says.

"wait! You're parents are alive!" Turtle says in shock.

"yes and I have a baby sister" Bardock IV says.

"**Gine is going to be happy to find out the other saiyans survived the destruction of our home world" **Turtle thought.

"**if he say the others saiyans survived from the destruction…maybe he knows the Gine is alive or dead" **Bardock IV thought.

He was looking at him. "can you tell me if Gine is alive" Bardock IV ask him.

He was surprised. **"don't tell me he still have feelings for the general" **Turtle though.

"you really care about Gine" Turtle says.

"yes she is one of my closest friends when I was a little boy" Bardock IV says.

"if you defeat me in a fight I'm going to tell you if Gine is alive or dead" Turtle says when he nodded at him as they're prepared to fight against each other.

Turtle and Bardock started to release more of they're power when the ground started to shatter into little pieces when they're flew against each other and the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Turtle was surprised. "**he really strong" **Turtle thought when they're continued to crash the fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

They're continued to fight against each other when Bardock quickly trick him and crashed his fist into his stomach causing him to gasp when he grabbed his face and threw him into the ground.

He quickly stood up and dodge the energy blast. **"he really wants to know if Gine is alive" **Turtle thought when he started to dodge the attacks.

Bardock IV mover his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Turtles deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach and connect a right hook into his face when he grabbed his face and smashed his face into his knee.

He continued to smash his face into his knee when he quickly push Bardock away from him when he moved his hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Bardock quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "Turtle! I'm going to win and you're going to tell me everything!" Bardock IV screamed at him when he quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

He grabbed his fist and threw him in another direction when Turtle quickly flew into the sky when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack when a energy ball appeared in front of him.

He was pushing more energy into his attack. "volcanic blast!" Turtle screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He saw the massive energy blast crashing against him when he quickly caught the energy blast when he felt the energy blast crashing against him.

"I know the you're stronger than this!" Turtle screamed when he push the energy blast against him.

Bardock moved his hand when he quickly kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

Bardock looked at him as he was getting more excited than before. "you're really strong even stronger than my parents" Bardock IV says with excitement when he started to release more of his power.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Turtle deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he grabbed his face and threw him in another direction.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Bardock IV screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Turtle was surprised the he quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "final volcanic flash!" Turtle screamed when the two energy blast emerged into one causing a massive explosion.

"I can see the you're even more stronger than before" Turtle says.

"yes I was training with my parents pushing the limits of my powers" Bardock IV says.

"I was making sure I'm strong enough to fight against Frieza if he dare to come to Earth" Bardock IV says when Turtle nodded at him.

"yes is a good thing the you still want to fight against Frieza" Turtle says when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Bardock deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

He quickly trick him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he continued to punch him multiple times.

He threw him into the boulder when he crashed into the boulder when he stood up and suddenly Bardock appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "spirit final cannon!" Bardock IV screamed as the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when he crashed into the ground when he appeared next to him and created a energy ball against him. "I won" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. "yes Gine is alive and she is even stronger than us" Turtle says as Bardock was surprised.

Turtle push the button. "Gine…Bardock was able to defeat me and he is stronger than me" Turtle says.

"one thing his parents are alive and he have a baby sister" Turtle says.

"Turtle let's go to my parents house so you can tell them how many survive" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him as they're flew in another direction.

**Planet Zothao **

Gine was surprised when she was looking at him. "Fasha I'm going to Earth and I'm going to challenge him" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"Fasha I want you and Burdock to come too" Gine says.

"don't worry you're two are not going to fight him" Gine says

"one thing Burdock parents are alive" Gine says when she quickly stood up.

"I'm going to tell the good news" Fasha says when she quickly left the house.

Gine saw a old picture. "I can't wait to test his power" Gine says with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 3 – Training **

**Power levels **

**Burdock- 70,000 (20 years old)**

**Gine – 69,000 (17 years old)**

**Fasha- 50,000 (17 years old)**

**Bardock IV - 30,000 (16 years old)**

**Turtle – 29,000. (18 years old)**

**King Vegeta- 50,000 (28 years old)**

**Queen Kariac- 5,000 (27 years old)**

**Tarble - 2,000. (4 years old)**

**Vegeta- 6,000. (8 years old)**


End file.
